


When Harry Met George

by iamgizy (saddle_tramp)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-16
Updated: 2009-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-15 17:17:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saddle_tramp/pseuds/iamgizy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pairing: Harry/George, mention of others<br/>Rating: NC-17</p><p>Summary: Consider this a complete AU that diverges from the canon at the end of Goblet of Fire, when old Voldemort comes back and the shades from the wand go after him. In this universe, the wand-echoes killed Voldemort and the Death Eaters were rounded up and forced to go feed the hungry in Ethiopia or something.<br/>Cause I said so. :-P</p><p>Other than that, this is another after-Quidditch boys in the shower PWP, mostly, just like a million others out there, only I had never read any Harry/George slash at the point this was written, many many moons ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Harry Met George

 

Harry braced his hands on the slick tile wall in front of him and lowered his head to let the hot water run over his head and down his back. He was pretending to just zone out and relax the way he usually did in the showers while he waited for the locker room to clear after a Quidditch game. He hated having all the eyes on him while he dressed and having people fawning over him after a game, true, but that wasn't the only reason he was always the last one out of the showers. No, his reason for lingering so long under the shower farthest from the door wasn't nearly so innocent as just being shy.

Harry looked sideways out of the corner of his eye as he heard the door to the showers bang shut. He smiled slightly to himself and watched one of the twins walk in to stand under the shower closest to the door, which obligingly switched on and began to spray warm soapy foam. He wasn't sure which twin it was because the steam was too thick from his own extra-hot shower, but it didn’t really matter to him very much. From so far away, the twins were identical.

The twins were _always_ the last to enter the showers when Gryffindor won a game. They liked to linger in the locker room congratulating each other and everyone else and giving out free samples of their candy and gags and just generally throwing a party for the win. Then, when the locker rooms began to clear out and it ceased to be fun to hang about out there, the twins finally headed for the showers.

They would usually shower together, something that Harry couldn't help but find completely erotic. Fred and George would laugh and talk while they showered, often washing each other or even wrestling under the water. Watching either of them get naked and wet was something right out of a fantasy, and seeing them together was usually enough to reduce Harry to a quivering wad of hormones.

Harry risked turning his head slightly, wondering where the other twin was. The one in the shower at the far end smoothed foam over himself and then muttered something, making the shower switch to spraying hot water as he tipped his head back, closing his eyes and rinsing his hair.

Harry licked his lips, exercising every bit of control he had to avoid touching himself as he watched the hot water rinse the slick foam away from the twin's head to reveal short hair that was still bright red even soaked. After a moment, the twin's strong hands moved from his hair down to slide quickly over the pale freckled skin and the solid muscle of his chest. Harry knew the skin under those fingertips was completely smooth, unlike Bill and even Ron, who were hairy enough that Hermione had once suggested a currycomb for Ron’s legs.

 _‘Which is part of why you don't stare at Ron_ ,’ Harry thought wryly to himself. He shifted his feet to turn his body slightly away from the far end of the showers even though he was sure the twin there wouldn't bother looking at him closely enough to notice his arousal. The Weasley boys could and would tease him about most things, from his mediocre grades to the fact he and Cho had dated briefly and then broken up because _she_ told _him_ he was gay. He was so shy about his body and the fact he was still slight and short compared to all of his friends, even Colin, that they usually avoided teasing him about it.

Hermione had gone on and on about him just being a late bloomer when Ron let slip that Harry wasn't happy about being what Pomfrey had called 'delicate' the last time she had to heal him, but Hermione's lecture hadn't really helped his doubts. The other boys in his year all had begun to shoot up in height quickly and to show other obvious signs of maturing, but Harry hadn’t. His voice wasn't changing and he wasn't growing that he could tell, plus he remained almost totally hairless other than pubes. Late bloomer might have been enough to reassure him when he was a fourth year, but for a fifth year it didn't quite wash anymore, whether it was true or not.

 _‘Speaking of washing...’_ Harry looked covertly towards the twin again and had to school his expression to indifference. The twin in the far shower was already leaving, still looking more than a little bit excited about their win. Harry wondered again why only one of the twins had showered for a moment before he decided that Fred had likely been dragged off by Angelina for a little private celebration, so he'd probably been alone in the showers with George.

‘ _The stuff dreams are made of_ ,’ Harry thought wistfully, wishing he dared say something to George about how he felt. Hermione knew but he'd sworn her to secrecy, and if Cho had figured it out she'd never said anything. He was sure she would never tell anyone that he was in love with his best friend's brother even if she had figured it out. Harry wasn't quite ready to let everyone, especially Ron, know that he wasn't into girls like he ought to have been, and Cho knew it.

Harry sighed and reached for where his wand rested on the chest-high ledge that ran along the top edge of the thick red tiles that covered the lower half of the shower stalls. He pointed it at the main door and muttered a simple ward that would warn him if anyone came near it, then put his wand back on the narrow ledge and looked at the wall in front of him. He moved closer to the wall then, folding one arm against the cold tile as he relaxed and let hot water ran down his back. He closed his eyes after a moment and rested his forehead against his arm, picturing the way the twin had looked as the water ran down over his body.

Harry didn’t attempt to resist the urge to touch himself anymore, lifting his free hand to run it over his chest as he tried to imagine he was being touched by George. He got so lost in the fantasy that he didn’t hear a slight noise behind him, the sound of own breathing loud in his ears. When he felt a hand on his waist he immediately jerked his head up and reached for his wand even as he looked over his shoulder into familiar hazel eyes that made him gasp.

"You don't need to hex me," George said softly, his expression unusually serious despite the hunger in his eyes. "If you want me to leave, say so."

"No." Harry swallowed hard, meeting George's gaze. "Stay. Please."

George looked into his eyes a moment, searching for something, then gave him a sudden impish little smile and moved closer. “Alright.”

Harry heard the unmistakable clatter of a wand hitting the tiles, then George's left hand moved around to palm his belly and pull him away from the wall. Harry had no idea what to do with his hands as George pulled him back against his chest, but after a moment he settled on resting his left hand on George's arm. He lifted his right hand and just held it about waist high a moment before moving that hand to rest on George’s arm too, just to give him someplace to put it.

"Hot fog," George said quietly then, his cheek so close to Harry’s ear that Harry could feel the heat of his skin.

The sound of the shower silenced as clouds of thick, hot mist swirled around them, completely obscuring even the wall just a few paces away. Harry looked straight ahead into the swirling fog as he swallowed hard, holding himself very still as he closed his eyes. He was fighting the urge to press back against the unmistakable feeling of a hard cock against the small of his back, not wanting to seem too eager, but George’s strong arm around his waist gave him little choice. George's other hand moved then to rub his belly in what was probably meant to be a soothing fashion, but that just made Harry even more sensitive to every place his body was touching the taller one behind him.

George lowered his head after a few moments when he realized Harry wasn't going to just relax into it, his lips almost touching Harry's ear as he whispered softly, "Relax Harry. I won't do anything you don't want, I promise."

"You couldn't," Harry replied without thinking, then his face flushed as he realized what he’d said. He closed his eyes then and tried to relax only to tense again as George nuzzled his ear, his hands tightening on George’s forearm when sharp teeth nibbled his earlobe. He shivered then, fighting the urge to moan as George sucked gently at the sensitive skin, swirling his tongue against it.

Harry was trembling by the time George let go to whisper in his ear, "Tell me what you want, Harry, what you've dreamed of." George kissed his throat, feeling Harry's pulse leaping beneath his lips, then murmured against his skin, "Tell me what I can do for you."

"Anything," Harry replied shakily, then couldn't help a soft low moan as George shifted against his back, moving so that his body was in contact from Harry's knees to the back of his head. "Everything," Harry whispered, barely aware he'd spoken as he instinctively pressed back against George.

"What do you know?" George asked softly, running his right hand up Harry's body to his throat and cupping Harry's chin to tilt his head and make Harry look at him. "Have you ever shagged?"

Harry shook his head slightly, looking at George's mouth as he whispered, "Just, fooled around. A little."

George leaned down a bit and kissed Harry's lips softly, then looked into his eyes again, trying to decide if Harry was scared or just nervous. "How much?"

"Just, uhm," Harry blushed again, "snogging, and a little touching. But it was with a girl."

"Cho," George said with a sudden little grin. "Remind me to get her something really nice next trip to Hogsmeade."

Harry's eyes kept flickering from George's eyes to his mouth, not sure which he wanted to look at more as he replied, "Al-alright. If I see you. Before then."

George's grin turned into a smirk as the hand on Harry's chin slid down, rubbing his nipple teasingly and listening to the tiny noise Harry made. "Count on that, Harry. Every day you'll be seeing me, and every night, too, I hope." Harry gasped softly as George gently pinched his nipple and closed his eyes instead of replying, arching into George's touch. George grinned as he murmured, "Like that, huh?"

Harry nodded slightly against George's shoulder, his eyes opening to look at George through a haze of desire, and George suddenly realized Harry wasn't wearing his glasses. George hadn't often seen Harry's eyes without his glasses, never from such close range, and found himself fascinated by the depths of them. If he hadn't already known how Harry felt about him -- he really _did_ have to get Cho something nice for telling him -- he would have known as soon as he looked into those deep green eyes. George was used to being able to catch Fred's eye and know everything he was thinking, and Ron was as transparent as Sir Nicholas, but he'd never realized that what Harry was feeling shone so brightly in his eyes.

George's hand had stilled on Harry's chest as he stared into his eyes, and Harry mistook George's pause as waiting for a reply, so he whispered, "Yes, I do."

George blinked at Harry, then leaned to kiss him, lingering a long moment before he felt Harry's lips part and a hot little tongue slowly licked at his upper lip. George let out a soft pleased sound and smiled against Harry's lips before he licked at Harry’s tongue, earning a low pleased moan as Harry suckled hungrily at his tongue. He continued exploring Harry's mouth for several long, languid minutes as he felt Harry finally relax in his arms, melting bonelessly back against him.

George’s left arm tightened firmly around Harry's waist to keep him on his feet as Harry’s knees sagged, his other hand slowly roaming over Harry’s body as his fingertips mapped the smooth curves. A tiny corner of his mind noted then just how different it was to hold and touch someone smaller than he was, and he realized he liked being the stronger one. It was a bit of a rush to realize that he could literally pick up Harry if he wanted to, and that idea was followed by a mental image of him fucking Harry against the wall that made him groan into their kiss.

George had been fooling around with guys since third year, first Oliver and then later Lee and Fred, but he'd never really given any thought to Harry until Cho had pulled him aside. He'd noticed him before that, yeah, but much like his straighter twin had noticed Hermione, he was sure. He’d known Harry was a terrific person and always good to have on your side in a fight, but he’d still been in that realm reserved for your baby brother and his friends. Harry had drawn Oliver’s eye more than once, but George hadn’t really seen what Oliver was drooling about, he’d just seen ickle Ronniekins’ best friend.

When Cho told him Harry was in love with him, George had been floored. She’d said then that she had already told Fred by accident because she'd thought he was George, and that Fred had played along until he found out what she wanted to say. George had wondered if this wasn't Fred playing a joke on him, but after he had talked it over with his twin he decided Cho and Fred both seemed sincere. The twins had started watching Harry then, and it hadn’t been long at all before they noticed Harry watching them in the showers.

After they'd both caught him at it several times, they'd cornered Hermione to pump her for information. She hadn't said much, but her careful leading non-answers had been almost as informative as anyone else spilling the beans might have been. She had obviously promised not to tell, but she just as obviously had no compunction against making sure they figured it out for themselves. She hadn’t stopped not-answering them until she was sure they knew exactly what she wasn’t allowed to say.

They'd started trying to decide what to do then, but they hadn’t had any ideas until Fred had caught George watching Harry at dinner one night. After watching the two of them stare at each other under the guise of talking to about O.W.L.s, both ignoring the fact George hadn’t paid the least bit of attention to the exams when he took them, Fred had decided that George needed a wakeup call. Fred was sure George was quite gone on Harry and he happened to like Harry quite a lot, so he'd cooked up a scheme to get the two of them alone in the showers down at the Quidditch pitch after a game. George had been reluctant, sure that Harry would react badly to being snuck up on in the showers, but now that he'd done it, he was planning an extra-special treat for Fred.

 _‘Since it seems to have worked and all_ ,’ George thought, sucking Harry's lip between his teeth and tugging it gently, ‘ _may Merlin bless my meddling twin.’_  He pulled away then to look at Harry, waiting for those depthless green eyes to open before he gave Harry a quirky little smile. "You're very good at that, you know."

Harry blushed, shivering and looking away as George's fingertips trailed along his side and then slowly down over his hip to his thigh. "Y-you can thank Cho for that."

George smirked suddenly. "And I will, too. I have a lot to thank her for, and Hermione, too."

Harry looked up sharply, eyebrows drawing together in surprise. "What did Hermione tell you?"

"Nothing much," George replied, giving Harry the irrepressible grin that had gotten him out of trouble more times than he could count. "It was more what she _wouldn't_ say when we asked her if you might like me."

Harry didn't need to ask who 'we' might be, instead seizing on the rest of what George had said. "What made you ask her?"

George's grin didn't falter as he ran his hand over Harry's thigh, wondering how much of Harry he could touch without Harry noticing while he distracted him by talking. "Well, that'd be because we caught you watching us in the showers, after Cho said you have a bit of a thing for me."

"Sh- she, what?!" Harry spluttered, his green eyes going wide with shock. "You're having me on, I never tol-- She'd never tell _yo_ \-- "

"She did!" George insisted, sliding his hand from Harry's upper thigh to his belly. "Cornered me after advanced Charms one day and told me she'd had to break up with you because you were mooning for me. Said I'd best do something about it, or I was a lot more stupid than I had any right to be. She'd already told Fred by then -- the girl never could tell us apart -- so we put our heads together and decided to weasel out the truth."

George let his hand slide lower then and Harry shuddered slightly, blinking and lifting his head off George's shoulder without thinking to look down. He watched as George's fingers brushed the base of his cock again, making him gasp and shudder, then looked back up at George, wide-eyed. George grinned and nuzzled Harry's ear, slowly running his Quidditch-callused fingers along hot, overly sensitive skin as he continued, "That's when we started watching you. Didn't take Fred long to realize I hoped she was right, so he started planning how I could get you alone."

"How--" Harry broke off with a groan as George's hand closed around his cock, then he swallowed and tried again, "How'd you ge-get past the ward?"

"Nicked your cloak and came in with Freddie," George replied as he gave Harry's erection a slow experienced tug that made Harry moan as his hips thrust involuntarily. "Knew you'd be watching him so I could watch you a bit before he left. Then, when you did your little trick -- and I'd like to know where you picked that up, by the way -- I was already here."

George licked at Harry's neck, enjoying the salty taste that let him know Harry was sweating again, and stroked Harry's cock, causing Harry's hips to give tiny little jerks to meet his hand. It took only a few strokes before he could feel Harry's body tensing up against him as Harry grew closer to orgasm, his thrusting hips moving deliciously against George’s erection. George lifted his mouth from Harry's neck, nipping gently at his earlobe as he wondered how Harry reacted to compliments and then very nearly growling into his ear, "You're bloody well gorgeous, did you know that, Harry?"

Harry cried out wordlessly and arched his back, his head falling back onto George's shoulder as his cock pulsed in George's hand. George grinned, kissing along Harry's jaw and then down his throat as he continued stroking Harry's cock until it began softening in his hand and Harry was leaning against him bonelessly. George moved to encircle Harry's waist with both arms then, holding him close as Harry trembled and tried to catch his breath. A tiny corner of his mind wondered what it would be like to top Harry then, and George had another flash of Harry up against the wall of the showers, his skin slick with sweat and steam. Harry’s reactions had been very encouraging, unlike Oliver, who thought foreplay had something to do with chess. George found himself looking forward to a time when he could really explore Harry’s body, hoping it would be soon.

George was pleasantly surprised again when Harry finally regained control of his legs again and turned his head to kiss his throat. He turned in George's arms then to nuzzle underneath his chin, pressing his lithe, wet body up against George’s as he slid his arms up around George's neck. "Mmm, that was nice," Harry murmured, kissing the underside of George's chin and then trailing tiny kisses along his jaw as George stroked his back, finally letting his hands roam again. "Now I think it's your turn." George started to chuckle at that, but it turned into a low groan when Harry moved against him, pressing their bodies together. Harry leaned up then, practically purring into his ear, "I want to hear you growl like you do when you and Fred think nobody can hear you."

George couldn't resist the urge to rock his hips slightly, rubbing his erection against Harry's belly as asked, "How would _you_ know which one of us growls?"

Harry didn't reply, instead kissing the hollow at the base of George's throat as he rubbed up against him again, running his hands down George's arms as he whispered against his skin, "So strong..."

"Eh," George replied as he ran his hands down to stroke slowly over Harry's arse, marveling at how quickly Harry seemed to have gotten over his nervousness once he'd gotten off. "Just the arms, part of being beater."

Harry made a little negative noise as his hands slid over George's chest, and George's hands stilled on his arse, getting ready to back off a bit until he heard Harry mutter, "Chest too, George. You're very nice to touch."

"So are you, Harry," George replied, slowly stroking Harry's arse again. Harry licked and nibbled along his collarbone, one hand flat against George's chest as the other hand slid down his body between them. "Never know it from the way you dress."

Harry shrugged slightly, trailing kisses up George's throat between words as he murmured, "Nothing special, really."

George lifted his right hand from Harry's arse then to rest his knuckle against the underside of Harry's chin, frowning slightly as he tipped Harry's head back to make him look up at him. "You _are_ special, Harry, and not because of that scar or all the things you've done. You're smart and fun, and you've got a _beautiful_ little body, even though you've hid it bloody well the last few years."

Harry was blushing and shaking his head by the time George finished, but when he opened his mouth to argue George kissed him instead, moving his hand around to cup the back of Harry's head. Harry melted against him again as George slid his tongue along Harry's lips and Harry let out a soft pleased noise as he immediately let his lips part. The different angle let George have better access to Harry's mouth, and both of them enjoyed it immensely as George explored deeper than he had before. Harry's hand slid down a bit lower between them after they had been kissing for a few minutes, earning Harry a soft pleased noise as his fingers brushed against George's cock and then a deep growl when his hand closed around it.

Harry chuckled slightly into their kiss then, stroking George's cock firmly as he murmured into his mouth, "Knew it was you."

"Smart arse," George muttered in reply as his right hand tightened in Harry's hair while the other slid up Harry's back. He slid his tongue into Harry's mouth again, letting Harry suck on it while his hips flexed each time Harry stroked his cock between their bellies.

Harry pulled away from the kiss after a few moments though, moving to tip his head the other way. He kissed George again then, licking into George's mouth as his hand sped up to keep pace with the steadily more insistent rocking of George's hips. George growled again and pulled Harry closer as he thrust his tongue into Harry's mouth, plundering it mercilessly and drawing a soft moan from Harry as the smaller boy melted against him. George's cock throbbed after only a few more thrusts, and warmth spread over Harry’s hand and against his belly as George released a low ragged groan, his hips jerking.

George curled his tongue against Harry's and sucked greedily at Harry's tongue, his body shaking slightly with each aftershock while Harry's hand still moved between them, milking his throbbing erection. Harry eventually released George's softening cock, sliding his hand up to rest against George's solid chest next to his other hand. Their kiss slowly changed then to something less hungry but infinitely more satisfying, and when they finally pulled apart to look at each other they were both smiling.

George moved his hands to cup either side of Harry's jaw, his right thumb stroking gently over Harry's puffy lower lip as he said softly, "You look like you've been well and truly snogged."

Harry smiled a little wider, kissing George's thumb as he gave him a look that made George feel like he could have taken on the Whomping Willow and won. "That's only because I have been."

"Oh, well, that's okay then," George replied, grinning. "Best to earn that sort of thing the hard way." George shifted to wrap his arms around Harry again as he asked, "Planning on making it a habit?"

"Definitely," Harry answered, his eyes sparkling with amusement and something more. "Starting with after lights-out tonight, if I'm lucky."

"Mmm, you've always been a lucky one, Potter," George said with a sudden smirk. He leaned down to kiss Harry again, then whispered against his lips, "Which has been pretty good for me, too, actually."

Harry chuckled slightly and murmured back, "Sounds like you're the lucky one then."

"Could be right," George replied, kissing Harry again before he grinned down at him. "I sure feel like I’ve won."

 

~End


End file.
